Ask Marik
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Ask Marik...anything. And Abridged Tristan will pop up from time to time. xXAnime4LifeXx owns the concept.
1. ICHINISANSTART!

**ASK MARIK! **

**Ayagi: **_Yes, I know that xXAnime4LifeXx is doing something like this, but there's not enough Marik! He's soooo sexy-tabulous, and doesn't get enough attention. _

**Miyako: **_ Yes…. So anyways…. It's just like xXAnime4LifeXx's ask the Bakuras. Post questions in your reviews and Marik will answer them….TRUTHFULLY. isn't that right, Mr. Tweetums…?_

**Marik: **_ 0-0. Not Mr. Tweetums! Ok, ok. Fine, I'll answer truthfully. Geez._

**Ayagi: **_UWAAAAHHH! He's so cute when he's worried! ^w^_

**Miyako: **_** LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**_

_**-XX-XX-**_


	2. FIRST SET OF RESPONSES ONE

**AYAGI: **Rightie-o ley's get started! First question! From the intensely sexy Marikshipper! 

**Mar: YES!XD**

**Mal: Fanfiction needs more Marik love!XD**

**Mar: Okay...Marik...is it true that you can play the guitar...I heard somewhere that you did...but I'm not sure...**

**Mal: Yami Marik...If he answers questions that is... How do you feel about Bronzeshipping...**

**Mar: Yami Marik...I heard you have an AMAZING singing voice...is it true?**

**Mal: Yami Marik...Do you use gel with your hair?**

**Mar: Please yami...Yami Marik's hair is so Awesomely smexy sexy...That it HAS to be natural with the spikes...right?**

**Both: That's all for now...Oh...Do you take dares?**

Marik: Yes, I can. Somewhat. I started learning, but I kept forgetting the right way to hold it….

Yami Marik: (Will be answering Questions….for now…) How else would my hair stay up? Bronzeshipping? It's ok sometimes. As for my voice, I'll leave that for you to imagine.

Both: Yes, We take dares. Why? Thinking about daring me/us to do something? You KNOW I/we would.

**MIYAKO: **Why do I have to do this too? Anyways… this next one is from the epic xXAnime4LifeXx!

**Malik is it true you and Yami Bakura are an item now?**

**Are you actually straight?**

**what do you think of fanservice? you like it dont you!**

**Marik you sent Bakura to the shadow realm and for that you are not getting a hug! Binky boy!**

**what song describes you most?**

**both- Do you like cheese?**

Yami Marik: YES I AM STRAIGHT! No, we are NOT an Item. Fanservice….If I say yes, can I send you to the shadow realm?

Marik: BINKY BOY? …. Whatever. I'll let that one slide, because you are a fan. The song…. I don't know. You decide for me.

Yami Marik: Cheese is ok… sometimes.

Marik: Cheese. I agree with gay one. It's ok. Sometimes.

**AYAGI: ** *hiss* I hate allergies… RA! People! I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING COLD! *sniffle* these questions are be from …..WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT SCREEN NAME? Scary…

**If you don't continue this, I swear, I'll throw a bunch of cards in your face! Yep, take me srsly, dammit! -.-**

**Since I'm the biggest fan of you, guys, the World have ever seen, and since you're the main reason I watched YGO (and I'm still doing it).. The chance to ask you some questions is like a dream come fuckin' true!**

**Bakura wonders which Marik I despise more, I wonder which one I ADORE and WORSHIP more. Seriously, I still can't decide, I think you both are awesome and complete! When I was .. about 11, I enjoyed cosplaying you, being such a badass and freaking the shit out of my friends. I was worshiping Ra no yokushinryuu as well.. I may start doing it again ;d Now I am 16 and the Ishtar obsession is catching me again ;d**

**1) Could I get a hug? From both of ya? ^ ^**

**2) Could I get a hug one more time? Pweaaaaaaase? ;d**

**3) Do you smell like caramel? I've always imagined it! :3**

**Since I'm not big Yaoi fan and I hate the constant Bakura references and since I know everything about you, I suppose I don't have many questions ;d**

**Oh..**

**4) Could I get an autograph? .**

**5) Why didn't you just.. pass.. through.. Bakura.. that day you met? It would be much less Yaoi ;d**

**6) Can you swim?**

**7) What's your favourite PC/PS game?**

**8) How are you spending your free time?**

**9) What's your favourite food when there's no Koshari around ;d**

**10) Have you ever been to Alexandria?**

**11) How did you learn to ride a motorbike actually?**

**12) Are there any accidents with that motorbike and the whole 'learning-to-ride-it' process? Once, while I was learning to ride my bicycle I hit my carotid and went unconsciousness ;d**

**13) How did you manage to be so freaking hot?**

**14) And where did you get that amazing abs? ;d**

**15) May I touch your hair?**

**Oh, that's enough for now. I think. Authoress, have fun answering the questions in Marik character and thank you for creating this!**

Marik: Yes,You can have a hug. *unclips bra, snickering*

Yami Marik: A hug? Sure.

Marik: Do you really want another hug? No, I don't smell like caramell. I've used caramell body spray before though.

Yami Marik: Yes, I like to know that I am worshipped, So you may have my autograph. *Writes in arabic*

Marik: Autograph? Sure!

Yami Marik: I can't swim.

Marik: I can swim! Just not very good. My favorite PS game would be Nazi Zombies. I love all of the evil destruction!

YamiMarik: I spend my free time planning mass destruction of the pharaoh.

Marik: I spend my free time answering questions through ditzy fangirls' bodies! My favorite food besides Koshari is… KEDAAAAHHZZZZ.. (kebabs- WATCH _YGOTAS_ **WHOOT GO LK**!)

Marik: I fell off many, many times…. I still have a scar on my shoulder… I manage to be so hot because it is in my jeans… *wink*

Yami Marik: No, you may not touch my hair.

Marik: Yes, You can touch my hair… but why?

-XX-XX-

YAY Bye-bye first chapter!

Keep asking questions, I promise to be more in touch with my inner Marik next time, these answers kinda suck, I know.

KT, signing off. For now.


	3. SECOND SET EDITED

**SETO KAIBA: **_Why the hell do I have to announce these crazy people? I'm a FRiggin' CEO of a major gaming company here! I'm busy…. BLAH …BLAH BLAH BLAH! Marikshipper LADIES AND GENTS!_

**Mal: *grins* So..you Do take dares...intresting...hikari...got any plans?**

Mar: *Grins OOC* Of course I do...Shall we choose Plan A B or C?

Mal: Hmmm...Let's go with Plan A!

Mar: OKAYZ!XD

Dare...Plan A~

Steal Seto's Blue Eyes jet and throw a crazy party inviting everyonr but the friendship (geek) squad...(you know who)...

Then post the pics on FB to make the Pharaoh jealous that he wasn't invited to the smext PARTAY!XD

Marik**: **Alright. I accept. *Sends out invites to everyone BUT the geek squad* HAHA! Now maybe the pharaoh will give me his leather pants….

**TEA: **_Ugh, Miyako is soo gross. Oh! This isn't my own talk show? Dammit JOEY,quit lying to me! This is from MoonlitSatin_

**I loved the answers! XD This is great, go Marik! *does a mini wave for Merik* Uhhmmmm, question...question... DO YOU LIKE TACCOS? (first thing to come to my head there) and I guess would you have my child? Either of you? I don't want to give brith so I'm asking if you'll have it. Please? *gives puppy-dog eyes***

Marik: Go where? Why do I have to go anywhere? And I've never had a taco. Have your children? - Q – HOW IS THAT FRIGGIN' POSSIBLE? I'm not a female!

**YUGI: **_K.O…. Time for another question of something from …._

**I can't get how kebabs are supposed to be their second fave food, since Marik hates meat, but anyway.**

Fluffy, cutey Marik:

Have you ever tried to play card games on motorcycles?

Was that, you were putting ice-cubes into, an alcohol?

Did it hurt when you hit the ice-cube machine? ;d

How did you spend your time on the boat, when you didn't play children card games with the Pharaoh via mind slaves?

What are you holding in those huge pockets of your black trousers?

Yami no Marik:

How are you supposed to be so abso-fuckin-lutely, incredibly evil and hot at the same time?

How did you spend your time on the blimp when everybody else was in Noah's virtual world?

Do you really enjoy licking stuff? *smirk*

Marik- I meant the ones that don't have meat… Card games on motorcycles…. Interesting. I will have to try that some day. Of course it didn't hurt. I'm tough! *grrr* Why do you want to know what's in my pockets?

Yami Marik- I have that special ability to be incredibly sexy and evil. I AM SEX TO THE EYES!


	4. THIRD SET OF RESPONDANCE

TRISTAN: _This is from a previous questioner… !_

**Marik: Can you actually talk like Jonathan Todd Ross? ;d *glomps at him (I hope that someone got the joke ;d)**

**Yami Marik: Yeash, my dear, you are *slobber* Would you allow me to lick your rod? ;d**

Marik: Of course I can talk like Jonathan Todd Ross! FOOLISH FOOL! I AM JONATHAN TODD ROSS, FLUFFY DESTROYER OF WORLDS!

Yami Marik: 0-0 Lick my rod? Which one…?

GRANDPA MOTOU: _This next review is from MoonlitSatin._

**Awww, Merik won't have my babies... *cries in emo corner then smiles stupidly* Okey, if that's the case I have another quesiotn! Merik, what would you do if I glomped you randomly and shoved a lolipop in your mouth, then ran away laughing like a mad man? (don't ask...I was bored! X3)**

(Billy) Marik: Why would I have your babies? Geez! Quit crying already! You wouldn't get a chance to run away laughing like a madman, because I would fling you over my shoulder and onto the ground before you could even get the lollipop into my mouth. Then I would take the lollipop and lick it slowly while looking down on your twitching form, because I am EVIL.


	5. FOURTH SET OF RESPONDANCE

Ayagi: _Oh, joy. A newbie! Yami-Marik-For-Ever._

**-points at yami marik- he raped me in my sleep!**

**malik: why do u luv purple so much!**

**Yami marik: just wondering...what would happen if i ran up 2 u, poked you, then ran off?**

Marik: Purple is a beautiful color, duh!

Yami Marik: Oh, it seems this question is tossed around a lot nowadays… What would YOU do, huh? *_pokes in chest until you fall down and have many, many bruises*_

-XX-XX-

MIyako: _Yay! MoonlitSatin! YAY!_

**o.o oh boy, didn't see that coming... Marik is a meanie head! *cries* Alright, then would you tape on a little brown curly to your head and yell out dramatically: 'PASTAAAA~' Like Italy from Hetalia?**

Ayagi: WHOOT! PLEASE DO IT, Marik-sama! *infinite pleases*

Marik: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Geez, shut up! *_Tapes curly to head*_ PASTAAAA~!

Zander: YAY! *_claps giddily_*

Ayagi: YAY MARIK!

Marik: ER-GHHF you, fanservice….

-XX-XX-

Ayagi: _Oh, jesus, is back again…_

**Marik, why're you mad at me, I-I mean I love you **** I prefer your Japanese voice anyway.**

**Yami no Marik- the 16 years old one ;d May I lick it? O.o**

Marik: I don't remember being mad at you…

Yami Marik: Wait—WHAT? *_creeper smile*_

-XX-XX-

_**YAY! **_

_**I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm busy with my HXH version of this and other fanfics. **_

_**Maybe, I'LL HAVE A CONTEST FOR THIS TOO!**_

_**YES! WHOEVER WINS GETS A DATE WITH WHICHEVER MARIK THEY CHOOSE! HA HA!**_


	6. FIFTH SET OF RESPONDANCE

Ayagi: _This is confusing….but also from __**Yami-Marik-4-Ever**__._

**malik: purples my fave color! and is it stalkerish that my friend owns your underwear o.e**

**Yami Marik: i would do nothing because imma huge fangirl. ...-starts to daydream pervy things-**

Marik: Purple is a nice color. WHAT? How can your friend own my underwear?

Yami Marik: Yes, I'll allow you to dream those lovely pervy things about me.

-XX-XX-

Ayagi: _What? ME again? Why can't Miyako read off the names? __**MoonlitSatin**__, everyone!_

***cheers* Yes! I win! XD lol, I love how you added Zander in there, he would cheer~ hhhmm, what torture, I mean question next...? Okay, Marik! If you were stranded on a island in the middle of nowhere and had 3 wishes what would they be? (and getting off the island CANNOT be one of them! Smartass...)**

Marik:

Infinite Video games.

All three rare cards!

Every millenium Item! WHOOT!

-XX-XX-

_**FIN~ **_

_**Running low on questions to answer, peeps! Come ON! I KNOW more of you have read this fic than those posting reviews!**_

_**If you ask Marik a question, he just may remove his shirt for you….**_

_**Refer a friend and he'll give you a shirtless hug….**_

_**Refer five (or more) friends that all post reviews and He'll take off his pants…. : 3**_


	7. SIXTH RESPONSES GUEST APPEARANCES

Ayagi: _I guess I'm stuck doing intro's until Miyako gets back….Damnit. __**MoonlitSatin, **__everyone._

**ahhh, wish I knew more people who knows Yugioh! T.T Oh well, I'll just keep asking my strange questions anyways~ :) Alright, so Marik...about the having my baby thing... PLEASE HAVE MY BABY! I will not stop asking this until you say yes! And if you do finally say yes you, the happy mother, can even name him/her! Come on, this is a one in a million chance~ *winks***

Marik: Yes, it does suck that you can't refer people and see me shirtless….I am NOT a Woman. I CANNOT become a mother to your children. I REFUSE to have your babies! Ask Bakura to! He'd love to have your babies!

Bakura: I WOULD NOT!

Marik: Would too!

Bakura: *Mumble* you're the gay one, not me.

Marik: WHAT? What did you say?

Bakura: Mr. Tweetums. I'm going to kill him.

Marik: NOOOOOOOOOOO~!

-XX-XX-

Ayagi: _RAUGH~ It is the one, the only, __**Yami-Marik-For-Ever**__!_

**malik: i have NO idea how she got them...ok i do know how...she snuck into your room and stole one pair which creeps me out...**

**yami marik: ...-mumbles- i sometimes wish those could happen...**

Marik: 0.0 …. WELL! Make her return them at once! …On second thought, she can just keep them.

Yami Marik: Only if you refer ten friends that all post reviews~ ^-^ Then maybe some torture- I mean, fun could happen.

-XX-XX-

_**RAUGH is the sound that Walruses make.**_

_**Hreeaugh is the sound a rhinoceros makes.**_

_**Anyways, Guest appearances from **__**Mokuba**__**, **__**Yami Bakura**__**, and **__**Seto**__** for the next two chapters! -**_


	8. SEVENTH SET OF RESPONDANCE

Ayagi: _I haven't updated in a while…. __**Yami-Marik-For-Ever.**_

**malik: done tried. and i think she shrunk them in her dryer on purpose...**

**yami marik: ok. ive refered 10 ppl...**

Marik: Oh. That's foul!

Yami Marik: Where are the reviews…? No Reviews, no service… *Evil sexy smirk*

-XX-XX-

Ayagi: _nyeeh-heh! __**MoonlitSatin.**_

**Oh Merik, haven't you heard of Mpregs? It's sooo possible~! *inner gay man Alezander grins at you slyly* I even have a donner to fuck-I mean supply the sperm~ X3**

Marik: 0-0. FUCK YOU! – I mean—LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANNA BE A PREGNANT MAN!

-XX-XX-

Ayagi: _Ah, thank you MoonlitSatin, I appreciated the hilarity. __**AZMJW101**_

**ZOMG A REVIEW OwO**

**Marik - If Bakura would even do this... Would you go to heaven w/ him? - if you get the "heaven" thing *shrug shrug * -**

**Seto- Scumbag! ~. Would you accept the yaoi, ravaging fangirls -like me- pair you up w/ puppy Joey? * puppy eyes of DOOM. ***

**Mokuba- What does it feel to have a douchey big brother?**

Marik: What in the name of all things evil do you mean by that?

Seto: *Mad blush* NO. *Secretly loves JOEY~*

Mokuba: Hey! Don't call Seto Douchey! (*has NO clue what it even means, seeing as he's only, what ten?*)

-XX-XX-

_**KEEP THE COMMENTS UP! RAISE TEY ROOF AND WATCH HXH THE ABRIDGED SERIES! (when I get the vids up!)**_


	9. Eighth set of respondance

2011-06-19 . chapter 8

I hope I'm not asking questions that have already been asked (too lazy to check)

Marik: How do you and Yami Marik have sex?

Yami Marik: Where would you rather do Marik (or Bakura)at, the shadow realm, heaven, or at an Anime convention?

KHII Demyx Fangirl XI  
>2011-06-12 . chapter 8<p>

yami marik: im trying to force them to review!

marik: yea...shes kinda weird.

MoonlitSatin  
>2011-06-03 . chapter 8<p>

(too lazy to sign in but it is me!) Just wait Marik...the day will come when you get pregnat! *evil laughter* Ah, but today is not that day sadly...I have a question! o,o I know, it's a shocker~ XD alrighty... What do you look for in your ideal man? and yes, I mean man because I like to go by you being gay thing. AND YOU ARE!

Ayagi: _MUFFINS FROM_ _**-Hyper-4chan-**_

**I hope I'm not asking questions that have already been asked (too lazy to check)**

**Marik: How do you and Yami Marik have sex?**

**Yami Marik: Where would you rather do Marik (or Bakura)at, the shadow realm, heaven, or at an Anime convention?**

Marik: WHAT? I HAVE TOLD EVERYONE THIS FIFTY MILLION FREAKIN' TIMES! I AM STRAIGHT! LOOK AT ME, I AM SOOO STRAIGHT! I HAVE SO MUCH STRAIGHTNESS THAT I AM A SQUARE!

Yami Marik: *insane chuckle* I'll only answer if I can kill you first…

Ayagi: _Moose droppings on_ _**KHII Demyx Fangirl XI**_

**yami marik: im trying to force them to review!**

**marik: yea...shes kinda weird.**

_Miyagi( ) You will see this when it's both of us geniuses: _K.O.

Ayagi: _Walrus tusks in a small fedora, it's_ _**MoonlitSatin!**_

**(too lazy to sign in but it is me!) Just wait Marik...the day will come when you get pregnat! *evil laughter* Ah, but today is not that day sadly...I have a question! o,o I know, it's a shocker~ XD alrighty... What do you look for in your ideal man? and yes, I mean man because I like to go by you being gay thing. AND YOU ARE!**

Marik: FOR THE LAST *ERGFH*ING TIME, I AM NOT GAAAAAYYYY! soo in denial.

What I look for in my ideal WOMAN is she has to be understanding, I MAY KILL YOU ALL AND SHE WOULD HAVE TO UNDERSTAND WHY!

**-XX-XX-**

_**OK, if I didn't have a life, I would mayhaps make this set of responses better, but no one is posting on either of my "ask" stories!**_

_**REFER YOUR FRIENDS, OR MARIK WILL STEAL YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT BAKURA!**_

_**Oh, I think I should have Kitty man on for the next two chapters also.**_

_**For it is very E-VILE!**_

…_**Like damned allergies…. I CAN'T F-KING SING SONG COVERS WITH A NOSE FULL OF SHNOT!**_


End file.
